Drama in Gravity Falls
by Perapin
Summary: Chris McLean decides to go to the infamous Gravity Falls, but he's not going alone, he's bringing four Total Drama contestants with him for the adventure of a lifetime.


Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Hey guys, I decided to do an epic crossover of two of my favorite shows, Total Drama and Gravity Falls. It's a story about Chris McLean, and four contestants from Total Drama go to the infamous Gravity Falls to discover its strange and dark secrets. I hope you enjoy!

.

.

.

Chris McLean stood in front of the gates of the Total Drama Action set with the his famous cheesy grin on his face. Chris then began to speak, "Welcome everyone to our little spin-off we like to call, Drama in Gravity Falls. Where is Gravity Falls you ask? Well, you're about to find out. But first, I have a little company, let's meet our players this season". Out of nowhere a bus comes driving towards the host at a lightning speed, it then halts. A figure emerges from the bus. "Say hello to our camper, Noah!", Chris said loudly. Noah then slightly backs away from Chris. "It's a pleasure to be here!", Noah said in his well-known sarcastic voice. "Please tell me we're not going back to the film lot again". Chris then let out a girlish laugh. "Nope!, this is just our meeting point, where we'll meet the other contestants". Noah then let out a loud sigh, and sat on his luggage bags.

Another bus could be seen in the horizon. It came straight towards Chris and Noah. "I don't think it's going to stop!", Noah yelled. They then both leaped out of the way, the bus then screeched at a stop, leaving skid marking burnt onto the road. The bus doors the opened. "You nearly killed me! You're not going to be hearing the end of this!" screamed out a naggy voice. "Say hello to, um, Courtney!", Chris said. "That's right I'm back!" Courtney said to the camera. "And I can't wait to kick everyone's butt on this show and claim what is mine!". "Jeez Court, give it a rest!", Noah said in his smart-tone of voice. "Never! I was kicked out un-fairly in every single season of TD! I demand the prize money now!" Courtney said stopping her feet. "Save the drama for later Courtney" said Chris smartly.

Shortly afterwards a blonde-headed person is seen riding her bike with her head held down. She wore a green sweater, and a black skirt. It was Dawn. She then hopped off her bike. "Hello, how is everyone?", Dawn said gracefully. "Bored", Noah said. "Angry", Courtney said. "Happy that there's only one for contestant to go until we can start to kick this off!" Chris said adding to the other contestants witty replies. Dawn gasped. "One more contestant? Could it be B?". "I guess we'll find out", said Chris. Dawn then turned around. It was the last bus. "When did it get there?!" Dawn gasped. "The magic of television" Chris added.

"Oh my gosh, hi guys! It's so great to be here again!" said the last contestant. "Oh my gosh, why did you bring her back?", Courtney yelled. "Oddly enough she was one of the most popular contestants in second season", Chris replied. The last contestant was Beth. "Hello contestants, for the next few months you will be spending your entire summer staying at the infamous town which is Gravity Falls. It is said that there have been sightings of strange, weird mythical creatures, and I want YOU to find me proof that they do indeed exist". A broken down RV then scraps across the screen. "Everyone hop in!", Chris said. Everyone picked up their belongings and took a seat in the flash looking vehicle.

Dawn looked around with a worried look on her face. She didn't really know the other contestants, due to her being the only second generation contestant. She then built up her courage and sat next to Beth. "Hi there!", Dawn said quietly. "Hello! It's so awesome to meet you! I saw you on Total Drama Revenge of The Island! I think you totally should have won!", Beth replied. "Wow, thanks!", Dawn said with a excited tone in her voice.

Chris then began to open this mouth them spoke,"Now, the reason you're all here, is to win. But how do you win you ask? Well, Gravity Falls is a mysterious town, it is said that there are a lot of cryptic stuff there". "Like?", Courtney said with a sassy attitude. "Stuff like big foot, elves, werewolves, vampires, zombies, gnomes. Stuff like that,", Chris replied. "What if we catch said creature?", Noah said adding into the conversation. "Five hundred thousand dollars!", said Chris. "What!? Come on! I demand more!" Courtney yelled.

"Sheesh Courtney, do you ever get tried of hearing your own voice?", Chris replied. "Will there be any eliminations?", Noah asked. "Sadly, no. The game will if A) You find a mythical creature or B) The summer is over", Chris said. "Why is there only four of us?" Beth asked. "Good question, Beth. Your other fellow contestants will be appearing throughout this season with cameo appearances, and they will help you hunt the creatures in Gravity Falls", Chris said with a cheesy grin. "Wait, so they have a shot at winning the money?" Noah replied quickly. "Yes, that is correct", Chris said. Everyone gasps. "But don't worry" Chris continued. "The other contestants won't be appearing in every episode". Everyone sighs with relief. Chris looks out the window, "Looks like we're here!". "Ugh, finally! I could feel Noah breathing down my neck on the ride here!", Courtney said with her naggy tone. "Uh, I was sitting four rows behind you", Noah replied. "WELL THEN, WHAT WAS IT!?", Courtney said angrily. "Uh, sorry to interrupt, but what is that strange looking hut for?" Dawn asked quietly. "That's the Mystery Shack! I asked the person who owned it if you we should stay there while we film there" Chris said. Suddenly two kids come running out the door bursting with excitement. "Oh my gosh! You're that Chris McLean guy from Total Drama! I love that show!", said one of the kids. "Heh, sorry about my sister, she can be a little over-excited sometimes, anyway, my name is Dipper and my sister's name is Mabel, we're stoked that you're filming here for your new season!", Dipper said. "Aw, thanks, but where is the owner of this place? I believe his name is Grunkle Stan?", Chris said. "I'm right here!" said an old looking man. "The name's Grunkle Stan, the owner of the Mystery Shack, I was honored when your producers picked our establishment while you record your little reality show. Anyway, I'll show you to your rooms, Mabel! Dipper! Go grab their luggage for me, will ya?". The contestants and Chris followed Grunkle Stan into the Mystery Shack.

The contestants take a look around the place while following the middle-aged man. "This place gives me the creeps", Beth said to Noah. "I wonder if he's ever heard of spring cleaning", Noah replied back. They both share a laugh together. Grunkle Stan stops at an old wooden door down a long hallway. "This is where all the girls will be sleeping" Stan said. He opens up the door to reveal a large room with two bunk beds, a few wardrobes and a mirror. "Dibs on a bunk bed to myself!", Courtney yelled. The other two girls shrugged, walked over to the other bunk bed and began to unpack their things. "So, where will I be staying?, Noah asked kindly. "Oh, you? I didn't see you there" Grunkle Stan replied. "I guess you could have the basement". "Perfect", Noah said sarcastically, he then walked down a flight of stairs down to another olden door, revealing the basement. Noah look shocked. "Wow! This is great! Lots of room, comfy looking bed, a book shelf, my own bathroom! This is awesome!", Noah yelled. "Yeah, yeah it's great, get over yourself", Grunkle Stan replied killing the mood.

The girls are seen un-packing their belongings. "So, what do you think Chris will make us do this season?", asked Beth. "Ugh, who cares! All I know is that I'm going to win that $500,000! And no one is stop me!", Courtney yelled. "People would like you more Courtney if you weren't so negative all the time", Dawn stated. "SHUT IT NATURE FREAK!", Courtney screamed. "Whoa, guys. Take it easy Courtney!", Beth said. Chris then walks into the room with his famous cheesy grin on his face. "Easy, ladies. Save the drama for later, when you're ready come join me and Noah for a tasty, delicious breakfast", Chris said. The girls then continue to unpack their stuff.

The girls then take a seat next to Chris and Noah in the dining room next to the kitchen. "So, what's for breakfast", Beth asked. "I dunno", Chris replied. "Hey old guy, can we get some hospitality up in this shack?", Noah yelled out. "Yeah, yeah. Keep your socks on it's coming", Grunkle Stan responded. "Psst, Mable! How are those pancakes coming along?", Stan whispered. "They're ready!", Dipper said. Mabel is seen playing with the pancakes. "What's that Mr Pancake? You need more maple syrup? OKAY!", Mabel shouted. Mabel then pours countless amounts of syrup on a stack of pancakes. "You, need help", Stan said.

Stan then walks out of the kitchen with plates of pancakes, and serves them to Chris and the contestants. "Enjoy!", Stan said. Chris then takes a bite out of them. He then spits them out. "Ick! This is terrible. Well, I'm off to my luxurious RV outside to get some _real_ food", Chris stated while walking to the exit of the Mystery Shack. Then door then closes behind him. Beth then has a taste of the pancakes. The contestants then take a bite out of their food. They immediately spit it out, and throw up. "I can't stand this! I demand proper, eatable food! Not this... this garbage!", Courtney screamed.

Courtney then storms out of the Mystery Shack and bangs on the door of Chris' RV. "CHRIS! OPEN UP! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!", Courtney yelled. "Uh, Chris is not here at the moment, please leave a message after the beep. BEEEP", Chef said nervously. Chris then slowly opens the door. "Ugh, what do you want", Chris asked. "I demand to have some of the food you are serving up in there!", Courtney demanded. "You know, if you don't want to eat the crappy food the Pines family is making I could always just replace you with someone else, I heard Lindsay is free this Summer", Chris replied. "Fine, but you'll be hearing from my lawyers", Courtney said. Courtney then grabs out her PDA, and starts dialing a number. Chef then emerges from the RV and snatches her PDA from her, he then stomps on it with his big, brown boots. Courtney just stand there, shocked. The other contestants come out of the shack, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay Courtney, you can borrow my cell phone if you need it", Beth said trying to make her feel better. Courtney then grabs her cell phone and smashes it within her palm. "Wow, and you said Eva needed anger management!", Noah said with his dull tone of voice. Courtney then stands up, without saying a word, and charges to Noah, trying to hit him. Noah quickly dodges her attack, Courtney doesn't notice this, and her hand gets stuck into a wooden pole holding up the Mystery Shack. Chris lets out a laugh, so does Noah. "Not funny guys! I think it's stuck!", Courtney said with a worried tone in her voice. Courtney then gets her hand un-stuck. "Mm, that was easy", Courtney said with delight. The roof of the Mystery Shack began to shake. Then gift shop sign then tilted off the roof, and collapsed on Courtney.

Courtney then comes to. She sees the other contestants in a weird blurry vision. "Duncan, is that you?", Courtney asked. "You wish, honey!", Noah responded. "Uh, where am I?", Courtney replied. "You're on a reality TV show, where I make your life a living hell", Chris said. "How long was I out?", Courtney said. "About several hours, we didn't want you to miss our first challenge now did we?", Chris stated.

The contestants are seen by the entrance of the forest. "Okay, I'm going to explain a few rules on how challenges work this season", Chris stated. "Okay, so sometimes I'm going to send all of you out on the challenge, some days I'm going to send three, two or maybe even one of you out on the challenge, okay? But since this is our very first episode, all of you will go out. To your left, are some bags filled with torches, maps and cameras. The cameras are what you use to capture evidence of the creatures in the forest". "Okay, sounds easy", Noah stated. "Oh, trust me, it won't", Chris quickly replied.

"Okay, on your marks, get ready! GO!", Chris yelled. The contestants dash into forest each taking a bag full of supplies. The contestants then stop running to take a break. Dawn then sits on a rock, and begins to meditate. "Ugh, what are YOU doing?", Courtney asked loudly. "Huh? I'm going to meditate to find the energy of the creatures in the forest", Dawn replied. "Whatever! I'm going to look in a cave! Weird, mythical creatures LOVE caves!", Courtney responded while walking away from the other contestants.

*STATIC*

Noah: Remind me again why the heck the producers to decided to bring back little miss CIT?

*STATIC*

Noah is seen walking alone, Beth then spots him. "Hey, Noah! Wanna team up?", Beth asked. "Sure, why not? The moon child doesn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon", Noah replied. Beth then laughs, letting out a snort, resulting in a awkward silence, but the two still continue to walk along.

Courtney is seen in a very leaky cave. "Bigfoot has to lurking around in these caves!", Courtney said talking to herself. A few bats are seen flying out of the darkness, Courtney then dodges their attack. "Hey! Watch it!", Courtney yelled. She then quickly covers her mouth as the caves starts to shake rapidly. She then runs out of the cave in the nick of time, as the rocks then cover up the entrance. Courtney then sees a sign next to the cave entrance that read "Home of Bigfoot".

*STATIC*

Courtney: Crap! I was so close to half a million dollars, but I had to blow it! UGH!

*STATIC*

We see Dawn still sitting on a rock. She then hears a movement in the bushes. She then opens up her eyes, shocked. She then quickly runs over to the bushes to see what it is. She opens the bushes to see a family of squirrels. "Hello there little ones", Dawn whispered. The family looks up to Dawn with worried faces. "What's wrong?, Dawn asked. The mother squirrel then spoke to Dawn explaining that her family is very hungry, and hasn't eaten in days, they asked if she could get some food for them. Dawn then left the bushes and began her quest to look for food.

Beth and Noah continue to walk down a narrow path. Beth begins to take pictures of every single plant in sight. "Uh, can you not?", Noah asked firmly. "Sorry, but nature is so fascinating. It's so amazing!", Beth replied. "Well, we need to save space on that camera if we're going to bring Chris proof of these fairytale creatures", Noah stated. Noah then swipes the camera out of Beth's hands, Beth then has a sad look on her face while they continue to walk.

Dawn find a bush full of berries, and picks a bunch of them, and makes her way back to the bush with the family of squirrels with a smile on her face. Beth and Noah the bump into Dawn, knocking over the berries she picked. "Oops! Sorry", Beth said. "That's okay", Dawn said while picking up her berries of the ground. "Any luck yet?", Beth asked. "No. You?", Dawn replied. "I question if Chris actually knows if this forest is just a big fake", Noah said. Mabel and Dipper behind Noah and Beth. The two then scream. "This forest does indeed have weird stuff in it. We've seen gnomes!", Dipper responded. "AND! DIPPER SAID ONE TIME HE SAW LIKE A SIX-HEADED BEAR THING!", Mabel shouted. "Oh you kids, sure do like to make up stuff" Grunkle Stan said. "Why don't you just leave the nice teenagers to go on their wild goose chase, okay kids?". "Okay", Mabel and Dipper said disappointingly. Stan then follows the twins out of the forest.

Dawn, Noah and Beth continued to search for a while longer, but found nothing. "It's starting to get dark", Dawn said. "Yeah, we should heard back to the shack", Beth added. The three of them then walked off.

Courtney is seen sleeping outside of the cave, she is then woken by hearing footsteps. She then grabs the 'bigfoot sign', and chucks it away into a bush far away.

*STATIC*

Courtney: Like I'm going to tell the others I found the cave of Bigfoot, fat chance! I'm winning this game!

*STATIC*

Dawn, Noah and Beth see Courtney standing outside the cave. "Yo Court, any luck?", Noah asked. "Um, no!", Courtney responded. "Uh okay. Well, we're heading to the shack, wanna walk with us?", asked Noah. "Sure, that sounds fun!", said Courtney while joining the rest of the group. "That will be fun". The sun then sets, ending their first day at Gravity Falls.

The contestants are seen getting into bed. "Goodnight everyone", Courtney said.

*STATIC*

Beth: Courtney? Being nice?! That's different. But hey, I have nothing against it.

*STATIC*

Noah is seen looking at a scrap book full of pictures of Cody in bed, smiling at them. Beth then walks into Noah's room with her pajamas on. Beth looks a little shocked. "Is that?", said Beth. "No, it's not, and it never will be!", Noah replied quickly. Beth then walks out of the room like nothing happened.

Chris is seen outside of his RV in his pajamas also. "Well, it's been an eventful day here at Gravity Falls, join us next time for another thrilling episode of DRAMA... IN GRAVITY FALLS!", Chris said signing off.

.

.

.

Hope you guys like it. Had to re-write the second half of this because I forgot to save it while writing. Okay, before you ask, I am a NoCo shipper, but don't worry, I'm not going to focus it all on that. Second of all, I tend to make Courtney a nicer person in this series. It's been really fun writing this, especially writing for Courtney, she's really fun to do. So yeah, tell me what you think of this.


End file.
